the mermaid of forks
by metheperson7
Summary: Marissa and her friends are mermaids. she has to move in whith her distant cousin sam. what will happen when she gets friends, enemies, a boyfriend and everything elsse. read and see what a mermaid will do in the rainy town of forks. summary sucks but the story is great plz read
1. Chapter 1

The mermaid of forks chap 1

**Authors note: I have been reading a lot of h20/twilight fan fiction crossovers and I thought it was time to start my own so here it is**

**I will try to update, as much as I can also guess what r 2 things I don't own h20 and twilight :( plz read rate and review**

Marissa pov

I was living in Huston Texas all my life. I know 17 aren't that long but I had never lived anywhere else. I lived with my mom my dad was in jail. When I was 12 my school had a 4-night trip to Australia unless you were taking a language then you would go to France or Spain. Me and my friends Anna and Katy signed up to take a boat lesson for small boats. We were big troublemakers especially Katy we called ourselves triple trouble. Being the troublemakers we were after curfew we snuck out to go for a boat ride. In the class Anna had been a natural plus we wore life vests so it wasn't too dangerous. We were out at sea when we ran out of gas. We were totally panicked. We saw an island not too far away and paddled towards it. When we were there we went searching for any humans when I tripped and fell into a hole. The others came in after me. We couldn't get out and Anna found a way out underwater. The next day we were mermaids. Whenever we touched water we would grow an orange tail. Also we had cool powers I control water, Anna freezes water and turns it into goo, and Katy heats water up.

Huston is a great place for a mermaid to keep her secret It hardly ever rains but we don't get to swim much except in the summer before and after the town lake opens but has been cleaned for the season. I had just got home from Anna's house when I got home there were police cars surrounding the house. I fainted. I woke up and found out my mom robbed a pet shop and killed a few animals she was going to jail. Mr. Kemp who I had just met said I was going to be sent to live in forks Washington with relatives down o n the Indian reservation La Push I was going to stay with my 2nd cousin Sam. I protested not wanting to leave my friends but it was no good. Later that night I was staying with Anna's family who would drive me to the airport in the morning. Anna and me did some research and Forks is the rainiest place in America. It rained almost every day. I almost screamed how was I supposed to keep my mermaid tail a secret.

Sam's pov

cousin I never met needed a home she was 17 so not too long I decided it would be ok. When me and the other wolves in our pack heard the news they were upset they were thinking about what if she found out and stuff a few of them wondered if she was hot but I commanded them to stop thinking about that.

Marissa's pov

It was a long boring plane ride. I had one close call because I didn't notice there was condensation on my drink but I wiped it on my napkin quickly enough. When I got there I got my luggage and searched around for Sam who I had been shown a picture of. Sam shouted **Marissa Marissa **when he spotted me. It was raining outside so I decided to stall him. I haven't eaten in hours I said there's a restaurant just over there I said pointing He said ok lets go. I got a burger fries and a shake. Sam got 2 burgers a large shake large fries and 20 piece chicken nuggets he ate sort of like an animal but at least he wasn't making me go out in the rain. It stopped raining when we finished we went to the car it was a one hour ride to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**If you like this story plz review after I get 3 more reviews I will post the next chapter thanx for reading**

We were right near the beach so I decided to go for a swim. Sam wanted to come with me but I convinced him not to he said not to go in over my head but he didn't know my secret and I had never been one to follow the rules anyway. I guess I was out there for a while because Sam was riding a boat screaming my name. Before he saw me I swam away at mermaid speed and headed to shore I found a deserted area and pulled myself out. After I dried off I decided to go to the house I felt guilty that Sam was worried but I couldn't just tell him I was a mermaid.

Sam's pov

I was worried and angry I had specifically told Marissa not to go over her head. I stood there on the beach not knowing what to do when I saw someone swimming in the distance oh no what if it was one of those blood suckers who had gotten her or maybe it was Marissa. I turned into a wolf so I could see better yup definitely her she looked ok she dove under I was really worried when she didn't come up for a while 5 minutes later I was on a boat shouting her name.

After 2 hours I went back home thinking she was dead when I got back she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine as if nothing had happened. She was in such big trouble! You have some explaining to do I shouted now angry! Just then my fiancé Emily walked in the door. Marissa she exclaimed I'm so glad to meet you Sam told me you were coming. Who are you? Asked Marissa. I'm Emily Sam's fiancé I explained. Sam just because Emily's back from Florida doesn't mean you aren't grounded I shouted! Emily said calm down you don't want t burst. True If I got too mad I would turn into a wolf in front of Marissa and possibly attack her.

Marissa pov

Just great I had only been here 3 hours and I had blew it with Sam being a mermaid is a blessing and a curse.

The next day I had school and by some miracle it wasn't raining I walked to school. I went to forks high school. I went to the office and got a map and scheduled I

also got a slip of paper that all of my teachers had to sign. My first class was biology.

Edwards's pov

Me and my wife Bella are vampires living in forks we are seniors in high school our daughter is posing as our sister she is a freshmen. I can read minds We were in biology class when the new girl walked in she was all anyone was thinking about. I took a breath to ask my wife a question and I noticed she smelled like human and fish. Bella noticed to and said do you smell that? She asked I nodded.

I decided to try to read he mind She was thinking about how she did not want to have to tell the class about her and if the teacher was nice. That was common human stuff nothing interesting. I turned back to Bella we were talking about what to get Renesme for her birthday

**I am open to any ideas and suggestions so plz read nd review also follow and favorite **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. – I just got my first follow so exited!**

Marissa POV

The day was going well at lunch I sat with Amy from math and Jamie from French and there friend Jezabel. I felt sort of compelled to obey Jezabel. Ok so maybe I used my wind power to make my hair fall perfectly when I flipped it and made it sway perfectly when I walked like in the movies but hey being the new girl and all I needed to make a good first impression. I saw the People who were staring at me in biology they were sitting with five other people who were all extremely beautiful I mean were they real. Who are they I asked pointing. Amy said those are the Cullen's Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Renesme. Wow I thought

Jezabel Pov

My name is Jezabel Stanley. I have a gift I was born with I can hypnotize people. I can't hypnotize the Cullen's there is something weird about them but they aren't a threat they keep to themselves which is great I could never compete with their money and looks. This new girl was stealing all my attention "Marissa this Marissa that" urge I made them pay attention but I can only have one person under my control at a time. I needed to come up with a plan to publicly humiliate her because here in forks the whole new person effect lasted like 2-3 years. Also there was something about her the way her hair fell or something that made everyone stare especially the boys

Marissa Pov

When the bell rang at the end of the day it was raining crap I said because the office was in a whole separate building plus I was parked far away. Then I had an idea I would ask my algebra 2 teachers to explain something from class. I quickly texted Sam and found Mr. Kaya he was happy to help so I stayed there for an hour by then it stopped raining. I went to the office and handed in the slip then I drove home.

When I got home Sam was out with friends Emily was making tacos How many tacos can Sam and His friends eat I asked? Emily smiled and said they all have huge appetites she replied.

When they got home they were all soaking wet. Why are you wet I asked. Sam said cliff diving hey explained this to me during dinner. I had to admit it sounded like fun maybe I would sneak off and do it sometime alone because it involved water. As if he read my mind Sam said Marissa I see that look on your face you are not going cliff diving alone. Yeah you could drown said Jacob in a serious voice I internally laughed at the idea of me drowning. I decided not to lie and said if I did you would never know I smiled at the look on his face. Well looks like someone's a troublemaker said Embry the guys cracked up. Jacob said if you want to go cliff diving I'll take you but don't go alone his tone made me think something had happened.

We were done with dinner just hanging watching America's funniest home videos on TV out when Sam got a phone call he looked worried and said that's fine. Turns out jakes older sister got in a car crash and was in the hospital. Jake would be staying with us for a few nights while his dad was at the hospital. The show ended and the guys went home. Jake you will sleep on the couch out here Sam said.

I went to my room and changed into my pj`s. It was a pretty uneventful night.

**Plz review follow favorite if I don't get enough of those three things then I will not post an update tell me what you think of Jezabel so far should she stay or is she a bad idea should she just move away. Just a simple good would be a wonderful review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The

Mermaid of Forks chap 4

**A.N. Hey my peoples new chap! Also who is exited for summer less than a week left of school!**

The next day at school I had French class first. Our teacher was telling us about the perfume shops that were big as target. He said Ok now I will put on ambergris cologne. I blacked out.

Alice Pov: I was in French class with the strange smelling new girl Marissa. The teacher put on ambergris cologne that's when it all started. She ran up to him and hugged him telling him he was the best person ever. Can I kiss you she said I want Ur body. Everyone started laughing " Why are you laughing I'm serious I love him with all my heart. This brought more laughter Ur the best Marissa" said Mathew

Was she just being funny? Suddenly I had a vision She was in the principals office confused she said where am I what is I doing here Oh don't try that on me the principal said. I honestly don't remember anything she said. You know perfectly well what you did said Mr. Petro. She looked like she was about to cry. Mr. petro accidentally spilled water on her and she ran and hid in the supply cupboard. My vision ended.

Marissa pov:

I came home to a very unhappy Sam and Emily. The guys were also there. Lets watch some school security tape courtesy of Marissa. Sam said. No No No I shouted yes I think we should he said. This was so unfair I didn't even know what I did but I have a feeling it had something to do with my mermaidness.

I had already got suspended for 3 days plus after that detention for running away from he principal's office I had no choice.

The movie started the teacher put on the perfume then I ran up to him and stared hitting on him omg I felt my cheeks go red and tears come to my eyes how could I ever live this down. Seth seemed really mad especially when Mathew said I was awesome and I kissed him.

Sam said I do believe there is some punishment to dish out. Suggestions anyone? Emily said how about she doses the dishes for a month that would help me a lot. No I said please don't do that to me. Anything but that I pleaded. Seth said "she was just having fun don't punish her" stay out of this Seth said Sam.

Eventually I got it to weeding the garden and vacuuming, which were pretty water, safe.

Jezabel pov:

At first I thought that flirting with the teacher would bring her popularity way down but no now she's the most popular girl in the school. According to Andrew she risked so much to entertain us all.

Luckily I felt a plan coming on.

M pov:

A few close calls and 2 days later

Oh no I forgot tonight is a full moon. I thought I had 5 minutes to moon proof my room. I pulled down the shades and taped the gap so no light would get in!

**A.N. cliffhanger will secrets be revealed read and tell your friends to find out no follows,favs,reviews no updates **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I am back! Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with camp and all I have a life outside of fan fiction. I am on a 4-night camping trip with my family so the next update will be on Sunday or Monday at the latest!**

Oh no I forgot tonight is a full moon. I thought I had 5 minutes to moon proof my room. I pulled down the shades and taped the gap so no light would get in I didn't have Katy and Anna to keep me out of trouble if I got moonstruck.

Jacobs POV

I decided to go see Marissa she seemed like she was going to go cliff diving alone and I didn't want a repeat of the Bella incident she was a human It would be almost impossible not to drown after hitting the water that hard. I am a werewolf so I would be ok and I could save her if I went with her.

I went to her room I started to turn the knob she said don't open the door. Are you ok I asked? I'm fine go away se said. My wolf instincts told me something was wrong so I opened the door she looked at the window across the hall and smiled. Are you ok I asked? The moon is up she said I want to swim. OK there was definitely something wrong with her I thought. She walked down the stairs and headed for the door I stopped her but then she said come with me or leave me alone I said you are staying here I didn't want to wake Sam and Emily so I just held he there the she stuck out her hand and a gust of wind blew me away she has a power I thought wow. I decided Ok I will come with you. We walked to the cliff and she jumped in. I jumped in after her getting ready to save her.

When I got in the water she was swimming there fine giggling. She went under water when she didn't come up so I thought now its time to save her I saw her sitting on the bottom fine but with a long scaly orange tail. She pointed up so we went up She giggled and said now you know. Her mood darkened and she said do you think I'm a freak.

No I said watch I morphed into a wolf and back it was her turn to be shocked she stared with her mouth open then smiled and clapped.

We spent the rest of the night on the beach around 11:00 she fell asleep. In the morning she woke up and her tail went away where am I she screamed. She saw me she gasped what did I do last night how much do you know. I explained everything she said you couldn't tell anyone she explained everything about mermaids to me. I was relieved she did not remember I was a werewolf. Didn't know if I should tell her or Sam about each other's secret. We both had secrets and I was caught in the middle. If I told Sam she would get mad and if I told her Sam would be mad. It wouldn't be my fault if I thought it while we were wolves. Then I could explain that he could read my mind once she knew about us. Erg whoever I told first the other one would be mad.

That night I did not sleep well I kept thinking about whom to tell first. Marissa had been a mermaid for 6 years Sam had been a wolf for around 4 so Marissa had been mythical longer or maybe I should tell l the Cullen's first no that's stupid Sam would kill me I would have to be careful not to think about it when I went to visit Renesme Edward could read minds.

**I know it was short but it's an update. U knows what's super annoying? When your little sister calls Carlisle Carlos. Stay awesome review! Who should Jake tell first? Seriously tell me cuz I don't know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said Sunday or Monday, and its Thursday Plz don't shoot me. To make up for it I made this chapter extra long!**

Marissa pov

Come in here he said. Why I asked? I have something to show you guys he replied. He held my arm tight so I couldn't escape then he say Sam's like me what the heck was that supposed to mean. Then he did the unimaginable he splashed water on me right there in front of Sam I was in shock I trusted him how could he now I was definitely going to be dissected or tested upon. Then he did something I didn't know was possible he transformed into a wolf right there in front of me what the heck I thought. Then agene if mermaids were real why not werewolf's. Wait Sam must be one to that's what he meant. Then Sam started yelling at me about not telling him. Then Emily walked in saw, me and froze completely shocked. Sam continued yelling at me. Then I said well you're a freaking werewolf and I don't recall you telling me that I retorted.

Then Emily said ok we all need to have a talk should we get the rest of the pack. Yes-said Sam. Jake gets the others Sam ordered. While Jacob was getting the others I lifted the water off myself and put it outside. Sam was amazed. When Jake returned with the guys we all sat on the couch and had fresh cookies made by Emily. So did she just find out and is in shock asked Embry. Sam said she just found out but she isn't human either. What is she then said Paul. She doesn't smell like a leech said Seth. Watch I said I used my power to lift water out of my glass and I dumped it on myself then I transformed. The guys should have seen their faces.

Hey Seth your imprints a fish Teased emery. Seth transformed and started attaching Embry I was horrified so I used my wind power to blow them apart. What's an imprint I asked? After they explained everything about wolves and I explained everything about mermaids. Then Sam said should we tell the Cullen's they had explained that the Cullen's were vampires. I had known that there was something strange about them but I never would have guessed vampires. Jake got all defensive and said yes definitely. I said no now so many people knew how could it be a secret and what if someone exposed me. Sam came to my rescue and said what about the voltori they might find her as a threat. Seth immediately responded the voltori are too much of a threat to her we cant tell the Cullen's. After they explained the voltori I went to my room

I had a lot on my mind. Well at least one thing I could text my new and old friends about I used my phone to snap a quick pick of shirtless Seth then texted everyone This guy likes me he is HOT and nice he dose have a great sense of humor what should I do.

Everyone told me to go for it Katy's message was sort of inapro pro. Then I texted my mer friends about the whole werewolf situation.

A: Lol?

K: 1 minute we r txt-ing abut boys now u are txt-ing us about vamps and wolfs sheesh get your priorities straight girl!

M: I'm **serious** they are real Sam is one and so is Seth.

A: u bolded so they must be real

K: Minnie heart attack

A: were not the only things out there u guy's omg that's amazing yet scary at the same time

K: we have some BIG news too

M: what?

A: we found a potion that can give us all of each other's powers.

M: Cool awesome supercoolawesome omg like I could heat stuff up.

A: yep

K: the only thing is we need ingredients from the ocean and that's up to you because there aren't any oceans in Huston.

After they sent me the long list of ingredients:

Wakame seaweed

Nori seaweed

Kombu seaweed

Arame seaweed

Kelp seaweed

A snail shell

An aquatic worm

An octopi suction cup

2 cups salt water

1-tablespoon beach sand

And one of my scales

**Agene I am soooooooo sorry about the whole 4 days late thing. Plz review and tell me if you like any of the following Nemo, pancakes, bacon, unicorns, one direction, wasabi productions, Olga Kay, acting, running, laughing gas, Harry potter, the clone codes, Doctor who or hunger games leave a list of which ones u like**


End file.
